


Mistakes

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he had planned to stay over, he simply couldn’t do it after that, so that’s how Koujaku came to laying in bed, staring at the ceiling at 2:30 am wondering if he was attracted to men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with my Nii-San.  
> First time writing full blown porn, so I hope its alright.
> 
> Also just a reminder: Although Aoba's age is not specified in this fic, it is implied that he is young, most likely underaged, meaning that even if he is just one or two years under the legal age, it is still considered child pornography. I don't support or condone this in any way. Just a friendly reminder not to send/make pictures or videos if you are a minor. It is highly illegal and you could get the other person into very deep shit (this applies to role-playing as well as chat sites and other formats).
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy and don't forget to leave a kudos and/or comment below.
> 
> Thanks.

Koujaku lay awake on his bed, unable to sleep as thoughts came rushing into his head.

He’d run into Aoba again that day and even stayed at his house for dinner and some chilling afterwards. However, that wasn’t what got him into this state.  
What was strange was what happened _before_ dinner.

Here he was, minding his own business. He’d greeted Tae-san as usual and asked where Aoba was, to which she invited him to go up to his room and wake him up if he was sleeping. Simple, right?  
But the moment he’d walked into that room, everything changed for Koujaku.

He was comfortable saying he had some “more than a friend” kind of feelings for Aoba, but Koujaku would always just brush that off, saying to himself that of course since they were childhood friends and that Aoba was the reason he came back at all really, but seeing the boy in the state that he was seemed to counteract those arguments.

Aoba was asleep (as creepy as that sounds) in a position that allowed a wonderful view of his face, eyes seeming to have been fluttered shut with pleasure from the music along with a faint tint of pink on his cheeks to accompany his slightly parted lips. That luxurious hair that was so heavily guarded was flowing down his slim shoulders and running down onto the bed like a waterfall. From there, Koujaku’s eyes could easily drift towards Aoba’s perfect hips, round bottom, and thighs to die for.  
Needless to say, Koujaku was enchanted with the sight, unable to pull his eyes away from the erotic display of his beautiful friend, with that gorgeous voice and honey eyes that always seemed to shine when he’d smile…

Koujaku was ashamed to say that he couldn’t contain himself and had to rush to the bathroom in order to take care of himself without disturbing anyone (hopefully). Hell…after that, he wasn’t man enough to wake Aoba up himself. He had to send fucking _Beni_ to do it for him!

Although he had planned to stay over, he simply couldn’t do it after that, so that’s how Koujaku came to laying in bed, staring at the ceiling at 2:30 am wondering if he was attracted to men.  
Well, obviously he was attracted to Aoba, there is no more denying that now, but he still couldn’t help but wonder if it was just Aoba. Not in the sense that Aoba is the only person Koujaku is attracted to (he’s enjoyed sex with women plenty of times), but rather…hm…

And so he laid awake, thinking, pondering, considering, until he came up with an idea and pulled out his coil, making a mental note to clear his history afterwards.

*

An hour has passed, two even, and Koujaku was getting a little bored and impatient.  
Three websites and a ton of shifting through videos later, and he was now on some outdated website with shitty videos dating back to seven years ago, ten even! Koujaku was about to give up, deciding to try one more video before calling it quits and going to sleep.

“ _Sly Blue, Second-Person Perspective…_ ” He read the title tiredly before rolling his eyes and clicking it, eyes widening when the video started.

There was no denying it. The face on the screen was Aoba.  
A bit younger, perhaps in his teens, with a stubborn look in his eyes and an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, eyes seemingly trying to ignore the camera as he stroked the face of the person behind it, making it seem like he was touching the viewer and Koujaku felt like there were spirits laughing at him.

It was a little weird, a little heartbreaking, seeing Aoba so young and already so degraded. The look in his eyes showed he didn’t smile too much, which made it even worse.

“I want you…” He heard Aoba say with a breathy voice, probably to make it more enticing for the viewer. As guilty and heartbroken as Koujaku was, it worked, and he even lost himself and his thoughts as he watched Aoba kiss down a bare chest.  
He imagined it being his own, subconsciously moving his hand down to try and mimic the kisses as best as possible.

A grunt left Koujaku’s throat as he watched Aoba seemingly desperately mouthing at the man’s briefs, getting them wet as the man’s erection grew and the teen letting out hot moans as though he were getting some kind of treat for doing this.

Koujaku palmed himself with his mouth cracked slightly open to let out hot breaths, his hand trying to match Aoba’s movements the best he could, feeling his erection rise very quickly, pulling out his cock around the time time Aoba pulled out the guy’s.

And all he could think after that was along the lines of _hoooly shit_.

The way his mouth moved! It’s a wonder how the guy in the video didn’t cum right then and there!

Aoba licked it up and sucked on it feverishly, as though he were eating something sweet and delectable. The erotic moans and the desperate look on his face didn’t help, either. Koujaku found himself moaning louder now, jerking himself off at Aoba’s pace as he felt an impressive amount of pre-cum leaking from the tip with every obscene movement Aoba made.

His eyes were transfixed to the screen, his hand working to match the mouth’s erotic motions as best as it could while grunts and moans escaped Koujaku’s lips. He still couldn’t believe this was happening, though. Being attracted to his childhood friend, later seeing that friend in a second-person perspective porno, getting super heated over it…  
As if the emotions didn’t complicate things enough.

He was soon reaching the ends of the video, his moans and heated breaths becoming more erratic and uncontrollable as Aoba bobbed his head up and down, moaning just as lewdly if not more so. It got to the point where Koujaku wasn’t even watching anymore. All he heard was that beautiful voice as his eyes squeezed shut, stroking and jerking himself quickly and desperately, almost thrusting into his own hand.

“Ah…hah…A-Aoba…” He moaned, soon chanting out the name as his leaking cock got closer and closer to popping.  
“A-Aoba…Aoba…A-Ao-AH…. _AH_ -! …Ah….”

Semen splattered all over his torso and bed, even more on his hands. Koujaku took a few breaths before opening his eyes again, seeing Aoba having have pulled away from the cock in the video, semen dripping down from the corners of his mouth. Koujaku watched as the boy looked down, hiding his face as he swallowed and wiped his mouth, the video ending soon after that.

Koujaku cleared his history and turned off his coil before grabbing some tissues and cleaning himself up before going back to laying in bed. This time, though, he lay awake for a different reason.

Guilt had creeped up on him. He just masturbated to his friend for one thing, but also…  
Just the way Aoba looked in that video was heart shattering to him. His eyes seemed so sad and angry, and especially in the end he looked humiliated at best, and yet he seemed to ignore all that just because he wanted to get off? Not to mention how young he looked (what like 17? 18? _16_?).

“…I’m sorry…” He whispered into the air, as if that would fix everything and make it seem like nothing happened.  
Things have definitely gotten much more needlessly complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed short, it looked so much longer on Word.


End file.
